


Stuck

by AutisticWriter



Series: Polyamory Fics [133]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Noctis Lucis Caelum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beta Prompto Argentum, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Omega Ignis Scientia, One Shot, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19587535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: It’s Prompto’s first time with Ignis and Noctis, but things don’t go to plan when Noctis accidentally knots inside Ignis, leaving them stuck together. Still, they manage to make the best of the awkward situation.





	Stuck

Prompto still can’t believe this is happening. After all of this time, after all of his wishing and fantasising, he is actually in bed with Noctis and Ignis. It’s like a dream come true.

His body throbs with arousal as he watches Ignis kneel on the bed, slick leaking out of his hole as Noctis kneels behind him, holding his cheeks apart. Ignis presses his forehead against the mattress, trembling with arousal. Behind him, Noctis’s face is read and sweaty, the head of his dick red with the need to come.

And Prompto just watches, wrapping his hand around his dick.

“Are you sure you’re ready for this, Specs?” Noctis asks.

“Yes, I am certain,” Ignis says, voice coming out shaky. “Please, Noct…”

Noctis makes eye contact with Prompto, grinning. “Your turn next, remember?”

Of course he remembers. When they talked about this last night, Prompto overwhelmed that his boyfriends of a couple of months wanted to have sex with him, a very red Ignis expressed his desire to be fucked by them one after another, getting filled up with their come. And the others were more than happy to oblige.

“Sure thing,” Prompto says.

And he continues to watch as Noctis lines himself up and pushes inside Ignis. Noctis moans, fingers digging into Ignis’ hips as he slowly pushes himself in deeper and deeper. Underneath him, Ignis moans into the mattress, and Prompto jerks himself off harder, overwhelmingly aroused by this sight. Of the normally calm and collected Ignis melting beneath Noctis, and of Noctis’ huge, alpha cock pushing into Ignis’ loose hole. Prompto finds himself wondering what it must be like to have an alpha’s cock inside him; he’s only ever fucked other betas before, so he has no idea.

Once Noctis has pushed in as far as he can go, he pulls out almost all the way and then slams back in.

Ignis lets out a strangled cry and mumbles, “Faster.”

“Sure thing, Iggy,” Noctis says, starting to fuck Ignis with shallow but fasts thrusts, fingernails digging into his skin as he jerks his hips back and forth. “Fuck, Specs…”

Prompto rubs his thumb across the head of his cock, shivering with arousal. The moment Noctis comes, it’ll be his turn to fuck Ignis. And the thought of fucking his loose, leaking ass already full of so much alpha come… he nearly comes all over his hand right there and them.

Noctis’ breaths coming out as jagged pants, he fucks Ignis as fast as he can, screwing his eyes up. Ignis’ whole body trembles with arousal, back arching as he lets out a cry of pleasure… and Noctis pushes in as far as he can, balls slapping against Ignis’ ass, and cries out.

Prompto realises Noctis is coming, followed a second later by Ignis. As the pair shake, riding their orgasms, something occurs to Prompto. Don’t alphas need to pull out really soon, otherwise they’ll…

Ignis realises too, letting out a breathless gasp of, “Noct, you’re going to knot me.”

“Oh shit!” Noctis gasps, coming to his senses, and he moves to pull himself out—

But Ignis yelps in pain. “Bloody hell, stop!”

“Shit, what happened?” Prompto says, crawling closer.

“I… I’ve knotted,” Noctis says sheepishly. “We’re stuck.”

“Wonderful,” Ignis says, voice dripping with sarcasm. “Noct, you haven’t done this in years.”

“I know, I just… having Prompto here, watching us, made me even hornier and I just rode the orgasm a bit too long and…”

“Got stuck,” Prompto says, wondering what it must feel like to have Noctis fully sheathed inside his ass, his knot snug against the inside of his rim, keeping them trapped in that position.

“Sorry, Specs.”

“It’s all right,” Ignis says. “These things happen. I was the one who wanted you to come inside me, after all. Can we just… move into a more comfortable position?”

“Oh, sure. What do you want?”

“Just… on our sides. Spooning.”

“Okay, I can do that. Moving in three, two, one…”

Even with the warning, Ignis still grunt in discomfort when Noctis raises him onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Ignis’ chest to stop his knot causing too much pain. In this position, Prompto gets good look at Ignis’ softening dick, smeared with his own come. As an omega, his dick is just a bit smaller than Prompto’s, but they both look tiny next to Noct.

“Careful!” Ignis hisses as they shift to lie on their sides, only relaxing when they both lie still, Noctis’ arms still around his chest. He lets out a slow breath. “That’s better.”

Noctis gives Ignis’ neck a kiss, and glances at Prompto. “Sorry, Prom. Kinda fucked up our plan.”

“Nonsense. Prompt can still have his turn after the knot goes down.”

“Really?” Prompto says. “Won’t that be too much for you?”

“Not for Specs,” Noctis says, grinning. “He never has less than two orgasms whenever we fuck.”

“Thank you for over sharing, Noct,” Ignis says.

Prompto laughs, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea,” Noctis says. “While we’re waiting for this to go away, why don’t you fuck Iggy’s mouth?”

Ignis blinks, turning his head as far as he can to glance at Noctis. “Would it kill you to ask me first?” He smiles. “But… if you would like, Prompto, the offer is there.”

Prompto stares at them both. “Really?” When they both nod, he shuffles closer. “Sure!”

As they still lie there, spooning, Prompto puts his hand on the base of his dick and wriggles until the head brushes Ignis’ lips. Ignis tilts his head back and smirks before parting his lips, letting Prompto push his erection into his mouth.

He has to move in shallow, awkward thrusts of his hips, scared he’s going to fall over and land on Ignis’ head, a hand braced against the headboard to keep his balance as his other cups Ignis’ chin. Ignis sucks him off with skill, tongue circling his head and his teeth grazing his shaft, and Prompto is left moaning, his head drooping forwards.

“Shit!” he gasps, and he comes into Ignis’ mouth. “Oh, sorry!” He yelps, pulling out.

But, to his surprise, Ignis smiles as he swallows the mouthful of semen, and, “Not a problem, Prompto.”

Prompto grins. “Thanks for that. It was awesome. Are you guys unstuck yet?”

“Not quite yet,” Noctis says.

Ignis rolls his eyes. “It might be quite a while yet. But it doesn’t matter.”

Prompto smiles, glad everything turned out okay in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
